Escapades
by ghettos
Summary: 100 drabbles; various pairings. 6: In which Sadie, Emma and Liz wonder if Babi still smells like flowers.
1. shadow

**A/N** — i've always wanted to write a drabble collection, but never really had the inspiration to. i tried one for the hunger games fandom, which i might recreate soon (;

* * *

**one** -— shadow

He has lived his entire life in shadow. In his world, the _sheut_ is a tangible thing, something that can be used to create, to build, and to destroy.

He thinks about how a girl with bright blonde hair that obviously doesn't belong in darkness, not when she can light up a room with her smile. He thinks about how she makes him stutter and blush and even though he's two thousand years old, whenever he's with her, he feels like he's a teenager again.

He also thinks about how the world might collapse if they were together, and knows he is destined for a life within the shadows.

* * *

thanks for reading, and please do _not_ favourite or alert without reviewing. (:


	2. periwinkle

**A/N** – just getting this up there for fun ;)

* * *

**two** -— periwinkle

"I got these for you," he says, producing a bundle of periwinkles carefully wrapped in purple tissue and tied with a velvet bow. "to — to match your —" he trails off, at a loss for words.

"Nice try," she smirks, taking the flowers from him. "But thanks anyway." She leans forward and brushes her lips against his cheek, causing him to flush bright red.

For a minute or two, Carter Kane can't remember what his name is.

* * *

thanks for reading, and please do _not_ favourite or alert without reviewing.


	3. upside down

**A/N – **thanks to everyone who reviewed / favourited / alerted c: also, would anyone mind checking out my oneshot _tick-tock_? that would be much appreciated :D

* * *

**three** -— upside down.

Walt is deeply engrossed in his street directory as he tries to navigate them to the nearest train station. He tilts his head to a side, peering at the complicated mass of streets and roads depicted on the map.

"I know there's a turn about three metres ahead," he says, confidently.

Sadie shakes her head. "No turn. And, Walt, you're holding the book upside down."

* * *

thanks for reading, and please do _not_ favourite or alert without reviewing. (:


	4. graveyards

**A/N** – thanks for the reviews, everyone! (: oh, and do feel free to give me prompts!

* * *

**four** -— graveyards_  
_

"How romantic," she remarks dryly, gesturing with one hand at the expanse of dead yellow grass, littered here and there with crumbling blocks of stone. He shrugs, leading her over to an onyx tombstone and seating her there.

"I thought we'd have a picnic."

"Well, that's considerate of you," she says with a laugh, opening the picnic basket he sets before her, "but next time you plan one of our dates, can it _not_ be in a graveyard?"

* * *

thanks for reading, and please do _not_ favourite or alert without reviewing.


	5. regal

**A/N** — double update purely for fun c:

* * *

**five** -— regal

The first thing she notices about him is his poise, ever-regal and graceful. He's standing a short distance away from her at the dig site, and he holds himself with such confidence that she can't help but feel that he's _different._ She spends a while watching him, before her professor calls to her and in her haste to answer the professor she trips. He's by her side in an instant, catching her arm before she goes crashing on the sand.

"Careful."

Her cheeks grow red. "Thanks."

"I'm Julius Kane," he says, offering her an uncertain smile.

She smiles back. "Ruby Faust."

* * *

thanks for reading, and please do _not_ favourite or alert without reviewing.


	6. scented

**A/N** — hi there (:

* * *

**six** -— scented

"Look at what I got you for your birthday," Liz says with a wry smile, handing the package over. It feels like a tube or bottle of some sorts, Sadie muses as she turns it over in her hands.

"Hurry up," whines Emma, reaching to grab it. Sadie pulls it just out of her grasp, and tears off the red wrapping paper in one fluid motion.

It's a bottle of body mist from the Body Shop, and at the sight of it, none of them can stop laughing.

"I wonder if Babi still smells like flowers."

* * *

thanks for reading, and please do _not_ favourite or alert without reviewing.


End file.
